Happy New Year Doctor
by ThatisneverThat
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and the Doctor has dropped off her companions in Sheffield, but Yaz doesn't fancy leaving her friend alone tonight...


_**Alright so I'm 2 days late posting this, it's shorter than I wanted and it's my first time writing these two so I have no idea how it's going... but give it a chance? Let me know what you think.**_

 _ **#-#-#**_

"I don't get it."

Yaz laughed, they'd been having this conversation for a good ten minutes now since Ryan and Graham left. "We celebrate the new year that's all! There's some fireworks-"

"That doesn't sound good!"

Again she couldn't help but crack a smile, "no - good fireworks. The brightly coloured ones. We have some food too-"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow as she interrupted again, "not your Dad's pakora...?"

"No Doctor, just some nibbles and things. We just spend time as a family and wish everyone a happy new year," she tried to explain. Yasmin Khan watched as her… friend? Best friend? What was she even meant to call her? She watched the Doctor walk around the TARDIS console occasionally pressing a button or two for seemingly no reason.

Finally she replied, "well - that sounds like a lot of fun."

Was she missing the point? "Doctor I'm inviting you to come, that's why I'm still here." Otherwise she might have given up on this conversation a long time ago.

"You said it was time with family Yaz, it's alright, I'll see you again…" the sentence tailed off.

"You practically are family, and I'm not leaving you alone for the new year. I mean, I know years are kinda irrelevant for you, but still. Come on, there might be tea," she grinned.

Immediately the Doctor looked up, "new year at Yaz's? Sounds perfect. Should I bring anything? Maybe I should change. Oh, but I like my clothes," she scrunched her face up in the way that always made Yaz melt a little.

"You don't need to change. Just come on in before my parents think I got lost," she told her and they finally left the TARDIS and made their way to her flat.

#-#-#-#

Once she'd fought through all the family her parents had invited round, Yaz made her way back to the Doctor who seemed to be chatting away to her cousin's 3 month old child. "Oh, is Yaz behind me? Yeah I know you don't call her that, but that's between us. I'd better say hello," she finished up and looked to Yaz. "Sorry, just having a chat. Very intelligent lad, must run in the family. I offered to babysit, I don't even know if I like children."

"Looks like you do," Yaz sat down on the sofa beside her. "So… you speak baby?" The Doctor nodded. "Of course you do. Did he say anything interesting?"

"You'll find out in a few years. Is that for me?" she nodded at the second drink Yaz was holding and Yaz nodded, handing it to her. "You have a very big family."

"Yeah, my parents both have a lot of brothers and sisters and they have a lot of kids, and somehow my Mum thinks we can fit them all in the flat," she smiled slightly embarrassed at the situation.

The Doctor smiled, "it's nice. Family is really good. So what do we do next?"

"Chat, talk to people, basically wait for midnight," Yaz told her.

"And how long is that?"

Yaz checked her watch, "3 hours and 25 minutes, what do you want to do?"

Before the Doctor could answer they were interrupted. "Yasmin I know your friend is here but you need to talk to your family as well."

"See, I knew I was in the way," the Doctor pointed out.

"No, you're not," Yaz replied through slightly gritted teeth. "Mum I spoke to at least 10 people between the kitchen and here. I will get round honest."

Najia nodded, "fair enough. You two are _'busy'_ ," she grinned a little and walked off, whispering ' _knew it'_ to herself as she went.

The Doctor looked a little confused, "did I miss something?"

Yaz shook her head and looked back round, "she's just being an idiot. Constantly wants to know what's going on with me. Anyway, what about a game?"

"I LOVE GAMES!" the Doctor replied, maybe a little too loud. Yaz chuckled and promised to be back shortly, heading to find something they could play.

#-#-#-#

"YES I win again," the Doctor grinned at Yaz who rolled her eyes.

Collecting up the marbles, she tried once more. "Doctor you're supposed to get the least marbles in kerplunk, not the most."

"Not by my rules, catch up Yaz," she jumped up. "Right, what's next? Do you have twister? I really love twister. I played twister once with a three legged species - little bit unfair."

Another little laugh, her Doctor was so adorable. "There's no room in here for twister. Maybe another day? Besides, there's not long till midnight now." She added kerplunk to the pile of games they'd finished playing and picking up her glass.

"Can't we just play in your bedroom?"

Yaz almost choked on the drink she'd sipped, coughing dramatically in front of a suddenly quite concerned time lord.

"Isn't there enough space?" The Doctor questioned.

Finally controlling her breathing, Yaz managed to reply. "No there is it's just-"

"Great! Let's go."

Before she knew it, Yasmin Khan was sat on her bed watching the Doctor set up the game on her bedroom floor. Goodness knows what her mother would think when she realised they'd disappeared - she'd asked enough questions recently about the Doctor and Ryan. When that woman got something in her head she didn't let it go. Maybe that ran in the family, because there was one thing Yaz hadn't let go of yet…

Her thought process was interrupted. "Come on, we need to play before midnight!" She smiled, jumping down from the bed and joining the Doctor on the floor as they started to play.

They were completely tangled up when they heard everyone starting to countdown. "Is something about to blow up?" The Doctor went to jump up, immediately catching their feet together and they both fell to the ground. "Yaz!"

"No! Doctor, they're counting down to midnight. Quick come on, you can see the fireworks from my window," she smiled and managed to help her up from the ground. The Doctor slipped her coat off, really wishing she'd done it before the game started, and followed Yaz to the window.

" _Three… two… one…"_

The fireworks began. Yaz felt the Doctor's hand on her shoulder as she leant further into the window to look. "Hm, they're okay. Seen better, remind me to take you lot to some better new years celebrations in future."

That was the most Doctor thing she could have said in that moment. "Happy New Year Doctor."

"Happy New Year Yasmin Khan. Thanks for being awesome."

Yaz blushed, looking briefly to her friend before returning back to the fireworks, unaware that the Doctor shared her thoughts too.


End file.
